It is well known that ultra-violet light has bactericidal effect. Earlier inventions have disclosed forms of ultraviolet light generators that can be used to direct ultraviolet ("UV") light to certain infected body areas. U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,787 shows an example of such an ultraviolet ray generator. U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,215 shows a curative ray generator that operates to irradiate body parts with ultraviolet light generated by a carbon arc.
Ultraviolet radiation alone is often not adequate to treat deeper seated bacterial infections, and prolonged exposure to ultraviolet light can be detrimental to human tissues. It is therefore of great advantage to combine ultraviolet radiation therapy with complementary bactericidal therapy, e.g. in the form of topical treatment with suitable medications such as antibiotic, antiseptic, anesthetic and/or soothing liquids.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a bactericidal device which provides simultaneous treatment with ultraviolet radiation and liquid medications for even more effective therapy.